Matthiasiam Wiki
'Welcome to the Official Matthias/Hi5 Studios Wiki!' Matthias is the owner of the parent company Omneity which owns Hi5 Studios. Hi5 is a YouTube Network currently owning 4 channels. Those 4 are: # Battle Universe: NERF Challenges # DOPE or NOPE: Matthias, Tanner, and Michael do unboxing and product review videos. # Get Good Gaming: Matthias, Tanner, Connor, and Paul all sit and play video games together Team Edge became separated from Hi5 Studios in July 2018, although they are still owned by Omniety. According to Domarina's Instagram, Team Edge and Hi5 Studios are known to be family companies in which they still connect. Many of the employees own their own (vlog) channels about daily life around the Hi5 office including: * Matthias (Matthias (Channel), and The Exec) * Paul (PaulGG and his gaming channel PaulGG 2) * Connor (ConnorIRL) * Sam (Samantha Fekete) * Bryan and Sarah (The Crazie Crew) (Also, Hi, I'm Bryan) * J-Fred (J-Fred) * Amanda (Amanda Faye) * (Matt & Amanda) * Michael Talamantez (TheMichaelMantez) * Woods (Woodland Demars) * Lis (Lis O'Keefe) Other Links * Former Channels ** Hi5 Universe ** Team Edge Gaming ** Googly Eyes! ** Fail Time! ** REKT ** Totally Trendy * People: ** Tanner ** Mariah ** Luna ** Sarah *** Ariana *** Lucia *** Bella ** Kevin ** Marvin ** Bobby ** Billy ** Corey ** Michael Badal ** Michael Talamantez ** Woods ** C.J. ** Chuck * Other: ** Employees ** Guests ** Upload Schedule ** Reviews ** The Click Crew ** Fredrick ** Valle News * Matthias launched his first video on April 3rd, 2012. * Matt & Amanda (Under the username Matthite) launched on July 18th, 2013. * Amanda launched her channel on August 27th, 2014 * Matt & Amanda re branded their channel and posted their first video on October 28th, 2014. * Gunner launched his channel on April 20th, 2015. * Vlog channel Hi5 Universe was launched on September 5th, 2016 * Matthias (Channel) (Official date is unknown) was rebranded and posted his first video around September, 2016. * Team Edge launched on September 28th, 2015 * The Googly Eyes! channel launched on December 26th, 2016. * Hi5 Universe is rebranded to Battle Universe and the first BU video is uploaded on January 24, 2017. * The Team Edge Gaming channel launched on February 14th, 2017. * Connor launched his channel on March 1st, 2017. * Hi5 Studios (Channel) launched their channel on June 10th, 2017. * Matthias and Amanda had their daughter, Luna, on July 30th, 2017. * The Googly Eyes! channel ended on September 4th, 2017. * The Get Good Gaming channel launched on September 25th, 2017. * The REKT channel officially launched on October 24th, 2017. * Matthias launched his vlog channel on October 31st, 2017 * The last "official" Team Edge Gaming was posted on December 7th, 2017. * Paul launched his channel on February 12th, 2018. * Tanner launched his channel on April 12th, 2018. * Matt & Amanda restarted their vlog channel on April 19th, 2018. * The Click Crew, the Hi5 Studio vlog crew, launched on April 23rd, 2018. * The Fail Time! channel launched their channel on April 24th, 2018. * The Hi5 Studios (Channel) relaunched their channel on May 15th, 2018. * The Matthias (Channel) rebranded their channel to DOPE or NOPE on June 10th, 2018. * The Crazie Crew rebranded their channel to Hi, I'm Bryan on June 13th, 2018. * Team Edge has officially left Hi5 Studios on July 17th 2018. * Totally Trendy's first video is released on November 5th 2018. * Hi5 Studios' vlog channel is renamed to Woods and first video under that name is published December 27, 2018. * The final "official" Fail Time! video is published on March 28, 2019. * Woods' final vlog on Woods (Channel) is published on April 2, 2019. * Matthias 2 is renamed to "The Exec", and it's first vlog is released April 6, 2019. * J-Fred rebranded/renamed his vlog channel to "LemonMade" on April 22, 2019 * Bryan renamed his vlog channel from "Hi, I'm Bryan" to "Experior" on June 13, 2019 * The final "official" REKT video is published on June 17, 2019 * A new building is purchased by Hi5 Studios for the expansion of Red Base on October 4th, 2019 * The final "official" LemonMade video is published on January 8, 2020 * The final "official" Totally Trendy video was published January 10, 2020 * Matthias relaunched his vlog channel on January 24th, 2020 Latest activity Category:Browse